nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Liberate Lovia Movement
The Liberate Lovia Movement is a group of people, who operate around Lovia who peacefully oppose the Occupy Lovia Movement. The group is one of the first counter movements to one of the many Occupy movements, specifically the Occupy Lovia Movement. The people hold regular meetings around Lovia they started in Sofasi but the group has expanded across the rest of Lovia and the largest meetings are now held in Noble City. __Toc__ Start of Meetings The Liberate Lovia meetings started in early January of 2012. They began as a reactionary movement to the Occupy Lovia Movement but held mainly meetings or rallies in local halls instead of protests. The first meeting had an unusually large crowd of around 100 people. The next meeting tripled in size with people coming from all over Lovia, unlike the occupy movement, there were people from upper class and lower class taking part in the rally. On the 11th of January the first simultaneous meeting was held across Lovia, with a twenty minute broadcast of a speech from Lukas Hoffmann to begin and then an hour of local speeches. Hoffmann's speech set out the main goals of the movement and the slogans that were then used "liberate," "sound economy, sound taxation, sound future," and "do don't say." 2012 Since the first simultaneous meeting, the movement has grown substancially. Currently the average attendence of each simultaneous meeting differs depending on state. However the overall attendence combined has been on the increase with the first having around 800, the second having 1000 and the recent one on the 25th having 1300. They normally garner more attendence than the occupy movement due to them being out of a majority of companies workhours. The attendees were diverse in ideology however the majority were in support of conservative and libertarian parties. However the movement is mainly based on assisting those unemployed and homeless with charity and by conversing with companies instead of politics. The symbol of the wasn't defined until Stephen Grimsley (the artist of the Occupy Lovia movement symbol) drew up the clenched fist of Occupy Lovia that defines itself from the open palm of Liberate Lovia. The symbol of the open palm was chosen for a number of reasons, it is easy to make for personal signs, is soppossed to symbolise helping and being open and it also was chosen for its innocence, as it has not been used by revolutionaries of the past unlike the clenched fist. The group has been taking personal and corporate donations and using them to maintain the simultaneous meetings while giving the rest to the homeless of the Train Village area. They have also had talks with Kameron industries about building industry to take in the unemployed and to keep Train Village well populated and funded. They also said that they won't stop once Train Village is saved but will continue to be vigilant for poverty and were also focusing on Charleston. Break up of the Movement The movement finally broke up on the 19th of April, claiming that the word had been spread and now the work would begin. Many key members were hired by the Conservative Nationalist Party and Kameron Industries and have been working towards assisting the party and corporation in combating the problems in Train Village and Charleston along with the many other places around Lovia. Key recent events include an announcement by Kameron Industries that it will be building new places of employment soon, however it has not specified where these will be. Unemployment Register The Liberate Movement began the first unemployment register in Lovia, however it is currently an estimate taking the population and then minusing the amount of jobs, they have also done this for states. There is a margin of error of 1000 for states, 500 for cities, 250 for towns and 100 for villages. Sylvania In Noble City they appear to be over employed. In Train Village according to estimates almost everyone is employed, there are many jobs however the single largest supplier is the Occidental Arena. In Charleston people are employed in the brewery, the plantations and tourism. Category:Politics Category:Political movement